All I Ask of You
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Rini and Reese are vampire hunters. Rini is the deputy sheriff of Forks. Reese is in her final year of school. They meet two hot vampires and they try to stay away, but is that possible for them? Carlisle/Rini OC and Jasper/Reese OC
1. Chapter 1

All I Ask Of You

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Sisters Rini and Reese are vampire hunters. Rini gets hired on as deputy sheriff working under Charlie Swan. Reese is in her last year of high school. She meets Carlisle when Reese wraps her car around a tree and lands in the hospital and tries to avoid him as much as possible and her little sister Reese meets Jasper after running into him in school on her first day. They soon learn the truth of why they have a hard time staying away from these two fairly hot vampires. Carlisle/Rini(OC) Jasper/Reese(OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own Rini and Reese Drakard.

Chapter 1

Anything but Ordinary

_Sometimes you wonder when you are going to die or meet an untimely death before saying goodbye to your family. I never thought that I would have a chance to actually survive long enough to see anything even after the accident I had. Sometimes only one life matters when the one you are protecting a person who has no ability what so ever when it comes to fighting the unknown. I don't think my sister and I knew our deaths would be so quick to get here. _

My 23 year old sister Rini and I had moved to Forks, Washington since Forks Police Department needed a new deputy sheriff to work underneath their Sheriff Charlie Swan. Rini was already at work at was busy. I knew that she wasn't going to be able to meet me until dinner time.

I actually was supposed to meet her at one of the diners in town which I didn't know the name of. I was in the middle of nowhere to begin with in my car that my sister had bought for me last year. I guess it was one of the perks of being a Drakard. Our family is rich... well I should say that me and Rini are. My parents died a long while ago when they were in Italy chasing after a group of vampires. So it is just down to me and her.

Damn it I wish she would've told me where the hell this diner was at. There was no way that I was going to find it. I was already lost without even knowing it. I groaned and ran my fingers through my short choppy red hair. I looked down at the time on the clock and growled lightly. I looked up and swerved my car from hitting some kind of animal. The last thing that I remembered was hitting a tree.

I heard a beep of a machine. I must be hooked up to a heart rate monitor. I must be in the hospital. The only question was how the hell did I end up here? I slowly opened my pale blue eyes and groaned at the color I saw. I hated hospitals. They were so clean and sometimes they smelled like death. I hated that smell. I heard people bustling around doing their jobs.

"Oh thank god you're awake." Said a nurse who was busy checking my vitals. "I will let the doctor know that you are awake. I will also let your sister know that you are awake as well."

"There's no need to let me know." I heard my older sister's voice.

I quickly looked up at her.

Rini Drakard, 23 years old, red hair that was very long reached the small of her back, and a beautiful pair of green eyes that she had gotten from our mother. Her red hair was actually in a ponytail a cop hat was on her head shielding her green eyes. She was also dressed in a cop uniform that matched the one that Sheriff Swan was wearing. My beautiful over talented sister who was probably the best damn vampire hunter that I had ever seen. She was the one that was irrational when it came to hunting, but she always made sure that I wasn't hurt. She was the best older sister that I could ask for. Sometimes it made me wonder if she ever really thought ahead with things. "You're so damn lucky." She said, softly sitting down on the bed next to me.

"How am I lucky?" I asked tiredly. How the hell was I so damn lucky that I wasn't killed being wrapped around that tree in my almost brand new car.

Rini shook her head. "You're damn lucky that someone found you. I believe his name was Emmett Cullen." She said looking at me. Her green eyes were misty with tears. "I am just glad that you are ok."

I smiled at her. "You won't lose me that easily."

Rini laughed lightly. "You're damn right about that. Listen... if you are feeling better tomorrow and out of here that is. I want you to ride with Charlie's daughter Bella. She's new here and maybe you two can be friends."

I looked at her confused. "Alright I will ride with her to school."

Rini smiled. "I am glad."

"Miss Drakard." I heard a male voice that sounded like a melodic tune.

I quickly looked up and my eyes widened. This man was handsome. I looked over at my sister. I saw that she was now standing looking at him.

~Rini's Point of View~

My eye widened. A hot... no scratch that an extremely hot doctor came into the room. A perfect example of a man.

"I am Dr. Cullen." He said with a smile shaking Reese's hand first and then he turned to me. He shook my hand as well.

I noticed something about his eyes they were Topaz a minute ago. They were getting darker though. I thought it was just the lighting messing with me. "So how's my sister Dr. Cullen?" I asked softly.

"She'll be fine Deputy Drakard. She was very lucky that she didn't get hurt too badly."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I heard from Sheriff Swan that it was one of your boys that found her."

"Yes, my son Emmett. I am glad that he was in the area. It would have been a lot worse if he wasn't."

I nodded my head. "I wish to thank your son properly Dr. Cullen. He after all did save my little sister's life."

"I am sure that my son will talk to you tomorrow if you aren't busy with work."

I nodded my head. I felt kind of sad that he had children. Of course someone that good looking was snatched up. He probably had a wife that he was in love with very much. I wish I could've met him sooner, but it didn't put past the fact that he looked my age. I looked at his eyes and noticed that they were turning BLACK! The only beings that eyes turned black was... No he couldn't possibly be a... A vampire? He had gold eyes. There had to be something that was making his eyes gold and not red. I would find out soon enough. I knew one thing I was going to have to avoid him at all costs. "So she's good to go home?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my uniform. I just wanted her out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes, she's good to go home."

I looked at my younger sister and let out a sigh of relief. "Alright Reesie let's go. You're already signed out. I don't want Charlie getting upset with me if I am late for my shift."

Reese carefully stood up. She staggered a bit and I quickly grabbed her to hold her up.

"You alright?" I asked her softly as my my long side bangs brushed against her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said softly.

"She might be feeling weak in the legs for a few hours, but that should go away." Dr Cullen said with a small forced smile.

"Thank you for all your help Dr. Cullen." I said as I helped my sister out of the room. I had to get back to work as soon as I got her home.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

I gripped my clipboard a little stronger then I needed to and I broke it. Her smell. I couldn't get past the smell of her. Her blood smelled sweet overly sweet like Peaches. I've never wanted someone's blood so badly. She was also a very beautiful woman. Long red hair, darker then her sisters, bright green eyes instead of the blue that I saw in her sister's eyes, and it looked like she was fairly toned underneath that uniform of hers. Sheriff Swan certainly picked a good person for the second in command. She certainly was a caring woman I could tell and close to my physical age. 23 perhaps? I don't know. I knew that I was going to have to ask Alice about this later. I don't want to hurt her any.

I walked out of the room that Deputy Sheriff Drakard and her sister were in. I didn't know how long this day was really going to be.

~Rini's Point of View~

I dropped Reese off at our house that was big enough for two people. I had to start remodeling it later. I didn't have time to do it since Sheriff Swan had me working hard during the last couple of weeks that we had been here. I pulled up to the police station in my red Audi and got out of it. I grabbed my police hat out of the car and walked inside.

"Ah Rini good to see your back." Charlie said over his paper work.

I laughed lightly. "Well you knew my sister was in the hospital. Dr. Cullen finally released her about thirty minutes ago. I had to make sure that she was all settled in." I said as I walked over to my desk. I placed my hat onto my desk. I looked at the picture that was of me and Reese. It was the only current picture that I had of us together. I didn't have hardly any pictures of our parents since they died when I was 18 and I had taken care of Reese ever since.

I let out a small sigh. I knew she hated moving from town to town since we were vampire hunters and she wanted to try to have a normal high school life, but it wasn't possible when you had to go running after vampires who killed humans for their blood and sometimes they turned them into vampires so they had a new born army. I had a few scars to prove that I had gotten into fights with new born vampires. I hadn't let Reese fight new born vampires since they were really dangerous and she wouldn't be able to get the venom out of her blood if she was bitten by one. I had figured it out years ago when mom showed me how to get rid of it with out killing yourself.

"We got a call in." Charlie said gathering his gear up.

I looked up at him. "Seriously?" I asked as I gathered my gear up.

"100%. Someone is threatening to kill themselves and we got to get there before they do so."

I groaned knowing what that was like. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I knew that something wasn't going to end right about this. I ignored it and grabbed my hat putting it onto my head. I walked out with Charlie.

~Reese's Point of View~

I lounged around on my bed trying to get some rest since Rini had ordered it. She had told me that she wouldn't allow me to hunt until I was feeling a lot better. I was fairly stiff from the accident so I didn't blame her really. She was just looking out for my best interest. She has since she was eighteen. I think she misses our parents more than I do.

I must've drifted off to sleep for a little while because the next thing that I knew my phone was going off. I sat up slowly in bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" I grumbled tiredly.

"Reesie, I'll be running a little late. I'll pick up dinner." I heard my sister's voice on the other end of the line.

"What happened?"

"Some stupid moron decided to try and kill himself today. Instead of shooting himself the little bastard shot me instead."

My eyes widened. "Good lord are you alright."

I heard her laughing. "I'm fine. I'll see you soon alright."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

~Rini's Point of View~

"How the hell did I know this was going to happen." I said gripping my arm to make sure that it wasn't bleeding even more.

Charlie let out a sigh. "It was my fault."

I shook my head and hissed out in pain lightly. "It's not your fault Charlie. This happens quite often." I muttered. "Not the first time I've been shot won't be the last."

He looked at me confused of why I said that.

"This is the fifth time that I've been shot. Nothing to worry about." I said laughing lightly.

Charlie parked the cop car outside of the hospital. "I'm going to have to stay with you to make sure that you get back to the station alright to your car."

I nodded my head. "That's fine."

We went into the er and automatically were taken to the back. They didn't mess with gun shot wounds.

I sat in the hospital bed in a black tank top that I wore underneath my work shirt and still held onto my arm until someone came to look at it.

"I wouldn't have dragged you in there if I knew that you were going to get shot."

I shook my head. "Quit saying that Charlie. It wasn't your fault. The guy has screws loose in his head to actually shoot an officer." I said as I tried not to think about the scars that littered my arms from vampires who had bitten me in the past and was able to get the venom out of my blood before I was turned and gun shot wounds that I had gotten from my sister when I was training her to become a hunter.

"I heard that the Sheriff and his deputy was in." The voice I knew from earlier. It was the same Dr. that had helped Reese out.

I looked up in shock at seeing him again. I was bleeding like a stuck pig and he was going to kill me. But then again why the hell was he working in a hospital? That was the only question that was burning in my mind. His eyes were golden at the moment at least for now. Who knows what would happen later. Would they be turning black like they did before? I didn't know and I didn't want to know.

"Well what has happened for me to see you a second time today Miss Drakard?" He said with a smile.

"A suicidal person decided to shoot me instead of killing himself." I muttered. I knew he heard me since he was a vampire and it wasn't that hard for Charlie to hear either.

~Carlisle's Point of View~

I had to admit I wasn't prepared on seeing Rini Drakard back here with a gun shot wound to her arm. I noticed that her arms were littered with scars. Some of the scars actually had worried me a lot. I knew those marks so well. They were vampire bites. How in the world did she get so many of them and not be turned? She had quite a few old bullet wounds that were poorly attended to. She must've tried to take care of them on her own.

I took a deep breath which wasn't needed and walked over to her. "Well, let's take a look at it and see what needs to be done." I said with a smile.

Rini removed her hand from her bleeding wound. She winced lightly when she had removed her hand.

I was surprised. With how many wounds that I saw on her she had to be use to pain. A gun shot wound shouldn't have hurt her that badly. I looked at the damage that was done to her arm. "It looks like you got grazed pretty good."

She laughed lightly. "I kind of figured that one."

"It will need stitches sad enough to say. I'll be right back to stitch you up and then you will be free to go." I said as I stood up leaving both Rini and Charlie in the room. I took a deep calming breath before walking to get the items that I needed.

I didn't need to focus on her blood right now. I needed to stitch her up that was what I was hired for and that is what I do best. I have to ignore the sweet smell of her blood no matter how thirsty she makes me. I grabbed everything that I needed and walked back into the room taking my seat next to the bed that she was on. "Alright you are going to feel a little pinch." I said as I brought the needle out and numbed her arm with it.

I looked up at her and noticed that she was pretty calm about it. I cleaned her arm carefully before stitching her up. I put antibiotic on her before wrapping her arm with gauze and taping it into place. I knew she knew what I was. With my cold hands and she must've seen my eyes turn black earlier today. If she didn't I would be very lucky. I didn't want her to start hunting me.

"Am I free to go Dr. Cullen?" She asked trying not to sound like she wanted to kill me. She was trying her best to hide it from Charlie.

"Yes, Miss Drakard you are free to go." I said with a small forced smile. Her smell was beginning to get the best of me.

She carefully got up revealing a few more scars that donned on her back. The scars showed me that she was truly a major hunter and was fairly good at it. She slipped her uniform shirt back on that had blood still on it and grabbed her hat off of the bed putting it onto her head. "Charlie go on ahead I'll be out in a minute." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" Charlie asked in concern. Of course he would be concerned she's young enough to be his daughter.

Her green eyes sharply looked at me. "I know what you are." She said almost in a hiss.

My eyes widened.

"Vampire... not a human blood sucker." Her eyes darkened some. "If you ever touch a human I won't be afraid to kill you."

If my heart would still be beating it would have been pounding in my chest hard fast and scared. "I see."

"Oh and one more thing. I will be staying away from you." She said as she walked out of the room.

I watched her leave the room holding onto her arm. How could she stay away? I knew that she was entranced in my like I was with her. I knew that I was going to have to talk to Alice there was no way that I would be able to stay away from her.

Should I continue? Let me know what you think of this chapter. I really would love to continue this story. Let me know what you think of it and if I need any places of improvement please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

CrackYourRein911- Thank you. You'll get to hear more about their background. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

First Day of School Drama

~Reese's Point of View~

My alarm clock went off that morning and I rolled out of bed. I hated waking up early in the morning to get ready for anything. My sister was nice enough to let me get settled in before I started school which I was very grateful for. I knew that she knew that it was hard to adjust to a new school. That is probably why she worked long hours to make sure that I had time to adjust to being home alone.

I walked over to my dresser and got out a three quarter sleeved black and red shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black high tops. I quickly took a shower and styled my hair into it's normal style that I always had punky; spikes going every which way in the back.

I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Rini telling me that it was time to get my sorry ass to school. This was weird a Senior being taken to school by a junior. I really didn't like the idea, but after wreaking my car my sister didn't want to go and buy me a new one yet. She had her Audi and my Maybach 62 was totaled.

I opened the door revealing my older sister Rini, she was busy tying her red hair back into a pony tail. Her arm was still bandaged from the gun shot wound that she got yesterday showing off since she was only in a black tank top. "I am guessing Bella is already here?"

Rini smiled. "That would be correct. Soon enough you'll have a new Maybach 62 in the driveway. Then you two can take turns driving each other to school."

"What are you doing today?" I asked as I grabbed my backpack that was beside my door.

"Painting. Now I was going to pick some paint up today what color did you want for your room color?" She asked as she fixed her over sized tank top that had some old paint splatters on it from the last time that she had painted our last home before we sold it.

"Bright green and black. Can you paint it?" I asked hopeful.

Rini smiled. "I was planning on it. Bright green and black and did you want me to get black and bright green bedding too along with a few other things to match?"

"Yes, please." I said with a smile.

"Your room should be finished by the time you get back from school. Try not to do anything stupid. I mean it. Don't befriend and vampires got it?"

"Yes..." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked down the stairs and out the door to go and meet up with Bella who was waiting in a god awful truck. I got into the passenger side. "Hi Bella."

"Hi Reese. Dad said that I would be taking you to school until you got a new car."

"Yeah." I said softly. "Rini said that we could take turns of driving one another to school once I get my car."

Bella smiled. "I would like that." She said as she pulled away from my house and towards the school.

"So we are both the newbies in school then." I asked as I leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah I just hope that they don't bother us too much."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I know what you mean. Two new students to hassle isn't the greatest thing. I hate always coming to a new school." I muttered. I had gotten to know Bella the day of the accident and today was our first day of school. I guess I could call her a friend that was what we needed at the very moment.

Bella nodded her head. "What's your sister doing today? I saw her getting into her car just as we pulled out."

"She's going to be painting. Your dad gave her time off to heal the gun shot wound that she got yesterday."

"She shouldn't be painting should she?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Rini has always been one to not follow the rules." I said with a small smile. "Besides, it's better then her going to the shooting range and shooting at something." I said laughing lightly.

Bella laughed lightly and pulled into the school's parking lot. "Sounds like something that your sister would do."

I groaned and got out of the truck. "Time to face the music." I said as I grabbed my bag. I walked with Bella inside of the school. "Bella just ignore what they say." I pushed past a few students going to the office with her.

We walked into the office.

"Can I help you two?" Asked the secretary.

"Isabella Swan." Bella said softly.

"Reese Drakard." I said with a forced smile. I hated having an odd last name it was so uncommon around here.

"Ah yes. Here you go." She said handing us both our schedules.

"I guess I won't have any classes with you." Bella said softly.

"Sorry Bells. I'm a senior." I said softly. "And in really high classes this year. But I will walk with you for a little bit to see if we can find our classes." I said with a small smile. I wanted to be a little bit helpful for Bella.

Bella smiled. "I would like that."

"Well let's go." I said as I headed out of the room with all the paper work that I needed for today. This was going to be a long freaking day. My older sister had it off easily.

The two of us walked slowly through the halls getting weird stares. They knew that we were new students. No one dare came up to me. My style was one that wasn't normal for any normal girl.

A boy walked up to us. "You're Isabella Swan and your Reese Drakard, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ear of this place. Anything you two need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

Bella and I looked at one another. Truly was he for real? He wasn't going to get close to me that was for damn sure Rini wouldn't allow it.

"I'm kind of the suffer in silence type." Bella said, as she looked back at him.

"Eh same here. Besides you got the gall to actually come up to me with out running the other way."

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, babies. Front page."

"No way in hell am I going to allow you to publish us coming to this school." I said. "Besides who would want to hear about the sheriff's daughter and the head deputy's little sister. No one we are just two boring girls." I shook my head.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature."

"Good." I grumbled. "Bella... I'm going to go to my first class. Miss Hendricks class won't wait forever."

"French?" Eric asked.

"Yep. Bells I'll see you a bit later alright." I said as I flicked my bangs out of my eyes. "I will see you at lunch and gym."

"Oh ok."

"Don't worry Bells you'll do just fine." I said with a smile reassuring her that she would have a fine day in school. "Bye." I said as I weaved my way through the students.

~Rini's Point of View~

I returned home with buckets and buckets of paint. I kind of figured that it would have been a good idea to paint Reese's room first. I placed the buckets of paint that I had bought onto the porch and took them into the house once I unlocked the door. I went back to the car and brought out many bags of items that were needed for Reese's room and for my own.

I grabbed the bright green paint can and the black paint can and headed up to my little sister's room. I slowly began to move everything out of Reese's room so I could begin to paint her room. I let out a sigh and tried to figure out what to do with the paint.

Reese was always one to pick odd colors to go with black. This time it was bright green. She was always one for picking bright colors to clash with the black in a tasteful way. Now it was my job to figure out how to paint the room and that was always the hardest part. I got to let my artist side to run wild and create something that she would love. I just hoped that she would like the fact that I was painting her room with no problems and hopefully she wouldn't say much about the design that I was going to do.

I began my work of painting her room and then I would go to my room and paint it. I heard someone knock on the door. I groaned as I got bright green paint on my black already splattered in paint. I groaned and walked down the stairs to go and see who was at my door. I didn't care if the person saw that I was in the middle of painting a room. I looked out the window on the door and groaned. It was Charlie, what could he possibly want today? He gave me the day off to relax since he still thought that it was his fault that I had gotten shot. I opened the door and looked at Charlie. "What can I do for you Charlie?" I asked with a small smile.

"I was just coming to check on you." He said a little bit shyly.

I smiled. "Charlie you should get to work... I understand that I am close to your daughter's age and you worry... I am just telling you that... I'm fine. I can deal with a little gun shot wound. Don't worry so much I wouldn't want you to have a stroke... I wouldn't want Bella to be with out her dad after she had just gotten here." I said as I tucked a strand of my long side bangs behind my ears.

Charlie looked at me in shock.

"You should go to work. You're a busy man Charlie..."

Charlie smiled. "Well if you ware feeling fairly well tomorrow come into work."

"I will I promise." I said with a smile. "Have a good day at the office."

"I will. You have a good day too."

I smiled. "I will." I watched Charlie walk down the stairs and to his cop car and was off back towards the office. I shook my head and closed the door and went back up to Reese's room to continue to paint. I really wanted to make sure that everything was put back into her room before she got back home from school.

~Rini's Point of View~

Ugh Gym class already? I was really good at gym I just hated the sport that we were playing. It was a sport that my sister and I use to play when we were a little bit younger when our parents were still alive. I really didn't want to play.

"Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!" A girl with long blond hair said with a huge smile.

I saw the ball heading towards Bella. I rushed over, but it was too late she had already hit the ball and it hit someone right in the back of the head. A blond haired boy.

"Ow!"

I saw Bella rush over embarrassed. I shook my head lightly.

"Reese could you continue on with the game?" Asked the blond haired girl.

I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to, but since I really didn't have much of a choice I nodded my head. "Yeah sure." I grumbled out as I took a new volley ball in hand. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and watched the blond go over to talk to Bella and the boy that she had accidentally hit in the head with the volley ball. I threw the volley ball up into the air and hit it hard sending it over to the side. The game began again.

I got out of gym early to shower quickly. I was glad that I had items with me to shower. I dressed quickly in my normal school clothes and began to style my hair the way I did this morning even though it was still fairly wet.

"You ready to go to lunch?" Bella asked as she came up to me dressed in her normal clothes.

I fingered my red hair into it's choppy style. "About as ready as I can be. This school is so damn small that everyone eats together." I groaned. I grabbed my backpack since I never left it in my locker. I didn't feel comfortable with it being in a locker. Anyone could get into them and I had stuff come up missing before. I walked with her along with Mike and Jessica.

I ended up sitting next to Jessica with my lunch tray which didn't have really anything on it. I hated eating school lunches. Usually Rini would have something packed for me, but this morning wasn't the best morning to be asking her much of anything.

"Mike, you met my home girls Bella and Reese." Eric said with a smile.

"Your home girls?" Mike asked raising his eye brows.

"I'm no one's home girl." I grumbled out as I took a sip of my water.

A flash blinded both me and Bella.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature." A dark haired girl said.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again. I got your back, baby." Eric said to Bella more then me.

I rolled my eyes when I heard that.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said disappointed.

"Sorry. There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team..." Bella said softy

"Wait, that's a good one." Angela said with a smile.

"Reese haven't you thought of styling your hair differently?" Jessica asked my fingering my wet hair.

"Don't touch my hair." I said grumbling. "I have a certain style and this is it." I said as I put my water down on my tray.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

I looked up when I saw five people walking in. I noticed Bella was looking in the same direction as I was. Three guys, two girls, chalky pale, with purplish shadows under their eyes, beautiful. My eyes were locked onto the honey blond haired boy, who was tall and lean.

"Who are they?" Bella asked.

"The Cullens."

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica said as she looked at her fingernails.

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela said.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blond girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related."

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird... she's with Benjamin, the blond who looks like he is a dancer of some kind." Jessica shook her head.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing to the honey blond haired boy.

"That's Jasper." Jessica said looking up from her nails.

I took note of who was who. I knew that I had to thank Emmett today. Right now I had that chance to thank him. I quickly got up from my chair.

Bella looked at me. "Where are you going?"

"I have to thank Emmett."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one that found me yesterday. I should thank him." I said as I fingered the bandage that was on the side of my face that was well hidden with some longer hair then the rest of my bangs. "I will see you at your truck Bells."

Bella smiled. "Alright."

I headed over to the table. I noticed another boy coming into the room and he was walking to the table that I was just starting to walk to.

~Jasper's Point of View~

I was busy trying to keep my blood lust down and not to attack any of the students that were around us.

"She's coming?" Alice said, excitedly.

"Who's coming Alice?" Emmett asked his adopted sister.

"The girl you saved yesterday the one that wrapped her car around the tree."

"Oh her?"

My eyes followed Emmett's eyes and landed on a girl with red hair that was styled in a choppy style. She looked beautiful, clear blue eyes that showed pain when she walked, and her red hair that was something that I wanted to run my fingers through. I saw the bandages that covered the side of her face and there were a few on her arms that she must've recently put on so no one would see the injuries that she had. She looked like she was in my grade too. Just what was she doing? She was walking this way. I smelled her sweet sweet blood. Vanilla and lemon? I didn't think blood could smell that way and I didn't now that I would be this badly effected by her.

She cleared her throat. "Emmett Cullen?" She asked softly, there was an accent there like she wasn't trying to let it come through, but it did a French accent maybe?

"Yeah?" Emmett said with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday." She said with a forced smile.

I could read her emotions. She was trying to keep herself calm, but she was hurting I could tell.

"Don't mention it. I didn't want anything to happen if you were left there for a long amount of time."

"Well... thank you. My sister is very grateful that you found me." She shifted nervously. "Bye." She quickly said before quickly turning the other way walking away from us.

"Well that took some guts for her to come up to us, but why should we even befriend her Alice." Rosalie groaned out. "Her sister threatened Carlisle."

"You don't get it do you Rosalie they are hunters... of course they are going to act like that. They can't trust anyone." Said Benjamin.

I shook my head. "I'm going to get to American History."

"Good luck." Said Alice with a smile.

"Why would I need it."

"Reese is in your class." She said with a bigger smile.

Great the girl that Emmett was just talking to. God I really hope I don't bite her. I headed to class like I said I was. I just hoped that I didn't do anything stupid. How bad could this end? Very badly if I caught her scent. I walked into American History and saw that she was in front of the classroom talking to the teacher.

"I'm the new student Reese Drakard." She said softly her french accent.

"Ah yes we were expecting you. Do you know anything about American History?" The teacher, Mr. Gutenberg asked her.

She shook her head. "I know very little. I haven't really been in a school until the last couple of years. I know more world history." She said softly.

"Well we will get you all caught up." Mr. Gutenberg said with a smile.

I took my seat in the back of the classroom as the bell rang. The others had already taken their places and the only open seat I noticed was right beside me. This wasn't going to be good.

"Miss Drakard is new to our school this year and where are you from Miss Drakard?"

"It depends on what you mean by where I am from. Originally France." She said with a smile.

"Well Miss Drakard welcome to our class and have a seat next to Mr. Hale."

I stiffened. I watched her walk slowly, gingerly almost. She must've been still feeling the pain that she had from yesterday. I am surprised that her parent would allow her to come to school hurting.

She was fairly graceful with her movements. She would make a good vampire, but I remembered what had happened earlier with Carlisle. Her older sister had threatened Carlisle if he had touched human blood she would kill him right on the spot. I wasn't none to sure about her though. Alice really didn't tell me that much about her or her family. Other then they were vampire hunters and were from out of the country.

She took a seat next to me taking her items out of her backpack. It was just a notebook since she didn't have a book just yet. I stiffened though she was too close. The smell of vanilla and lemon was going to get to me. I gripped my hands tightly trying to ignore her smell.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes watching her biting the inside of her lip every once and a while as she took notes. They weren't written in English, but in French. I wondered if she knew how to write English. She spoke it fairly well. I saw her stiffen a little bit. I turned my attention to look at the teacher. I heard a phone go off and it was close to me so it must've been her phone going off. She didn't bother moving to see who was either texting her or calling her.

The bell rung and I tore out of the room. I didn't want to be near her.

~Reese's Point of View~

I gathered my things up quickly and took my phone out and saw that it was my sister that had texted me. As always she texted me in French seeing the fact that it was our native tongue. _Votre chambre est terminé et vos pilules contre la douleur sont survotre table de chevet. Vous aurez besoin d'en prendre un quand vousarrivez à la maison. Rini__ (Your room is finished and your pain pills are on your nightstand. You'll need to take one when you get home. Rini) _I groaned and put my phone back in my pocket.

I know Rini worried about me, but she didn't need to. She was probably in pain too, but she never showed it. It bothered me a lot. She was stubborn I had to admit it, but so was I, but since mom and dad died she had to take over.

The rest of my classes were a blur. I went to the office seeing Bella, the bronze haired boy that had sat down at the Cullen's table and Jasper. The two boys were trying to get out of the classes that they were already in. I walked over to Bella. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." She said softly.

The two of them walked out of the office.

I shook my head and handed my papers in along with Bella. "I guess we should get going." I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

Bella nodded her head.

We walked quickly to her truck

"So that bronze haired kid..."

"Edward." Bella said softly.

"Yeah what's up with him?"

"He stiffened when I sat by him in biology."

"Hm..." I said as I put my backpack into her truck and getting in.

"Hm what?"

"Jasper did it too." I said as I finger my red bangs.

"They are jerks." Bella groaned out as she started her truck up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll agree with you there." I said as I leaned back in the seat. "I guess we will find out what their problem is tomorrow."

"I guess... Did you want me to take you right home?"

"Rini wanted me to take my meds. She's afraid that I might have over pushed it today by going to school."

Bella nodded her head in understanding. "I will pick you up tomorrow for school. Tell your sister I say hi. I got to meet dad at a restaurant." She said with a small smile. She pulled into my drive way and saw that my sister's Audi was there.

"Thanks Bells." I said as I got out of the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye." I said I closed the door to her truck. I watched her pull out of the driveway and was gone. I walked up the sidewalk that lead up to our house and walked up the stairs and went inside. "Rini I'm home." I said dropping my bag by the front door.

Rini poked her head out of the kitchen. "What did you want for dinner?" She asked with a small smile.

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"How about something from the old country?" She asked as she wiped her hands on her pants. She was covered in paint. Of course I took a guess that she had painted two rooms today on her day off.

I smiled. "That sounds good."

"Go take your meds and I will make dinner." Rini said as she went back into the kitchen to start dinner.

I walked to the front door, grabbed my backpack, walked up to my room and gasped. Holy smokes she really out did herself with the painting in my room. I picked up my pain pills and took one. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I was going to figure out why Jasper was so tense in class. I grabbed my books and began to do my homework.

There was a knock on my door. I looked up and saw Rini poking her head into my room.

"Dinner's ready." She said with a smile.

I got up placing my pencil down on my books and walked down the stairs with her.

We sat down at the table.

"So how was school today?" She asked as she put food onto my plate.

Burgundy Chicken... good old French food. It was something that I missed having. "It was fine. I thanked Emmett Cullen."

"Oh..." Rini said as she put food onto her plate.

"I told him that you were thankful."

"I would have thanked him. Did you notice anything off about the Cullen kids?" She asked seriously, her kind demeanor was gone.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Did they have gold eyes?" She asked as she looked up from her plate. Her green eyes showed something that I hadn't seen in a while, determination.

"Um... yeah they did." I said remembering that each one of them had golden eyes.

"I want you to stay away from them."

"Why?"

"What do we hunt little sister?"

"Vampires..."

"That's what they are." She said as she looked at me. "Don't get close to them."

I understood now why Rini wanted me to stay away from them and I would try, but I couldn't since I was in some of the classes with the vampires that my sister didn't want me near. "I will try." I said softly. I now knew that school wasn't going to be easy since there were vampires there, but they hadn't harmed anyone yet, so they might not be a danger.

That is the end of this chapter. I will update soon with a new chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
